


technicolor beat

by dinosar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i know it says best friend in the summary but they're dating ok, theres a lil bit of touchin but im a wimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Back before they'd started dating, he'd thought he already knew everything there was to know about his best friend, but it seems now like he's constantly learning something new. And Yuu likes that―it's like he's getting to know Ryuu all over again. Like he's getting the uncut version of his favorite movie or something.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	technicolor beat

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this fic is literally just an explosion of fluff and attempted smut (baby steps, sar, baby steps)
> 
> bc i suck at titles i named it after the song by the same name (it's by oh wonder)

Yuu _loves_ learning new things about Ryuu.

 

In the few months since the shift their relationship from best friends to best friends who also happen to be boyfriends, he's learned so many things he'd never had the opportunity to learn before the shift in their relationship. He's learned that the taller boy is surprisingly romantic—from the simple things like letting Yuu have the last bite of his popsicle to the candlelit dinners in Ryuu's room featuring slightly burnt but lovingly prepared food, he loves letting Yuu know that he's loved, even if he gets embarrassed about doing stuff like that most of the time.

 

He's started to shyly call him "Yuu-san" instead of "Noya-san", going red up to his ears almost every time he does it, and Yuu thinks that just might be the most adorable thing on the face of the earth. It's even cuter that he still feels the need to tack on the -san, even though Yuu's assured him multiple times that it's not necessary. He adamantly insists that it wouldn't feel right otherwise, so the shorter boy has learned to just let the subject rest ― for the time being, at least . Ryuu is stubborn as hell when it comes to stuff like that, and while that's something Yuu already knew, it still makes him smile. The shyness is new, though—he'd never been shy around Yuu before.

 

He's learned that Ryuu isn't ticklish anywhere but his neck and his feet—something he suffered through way too many unfair tickle fights to learn, being very ticklish himself. He's also learned that Ryuu will apologize for literally hours after he accidentally makes you hit your head while squirming as you're being tickled—Yuu got extra kisses that night, mostly on the tender spot on the back of his head, so the accident was worth it in the end.

 

He's learned that if he stops kissing Ryuu too soon, his face will shift into an expression reminiscent of that of a child whose favorite toy had just been confiscated. The bridge of his nose crinkles as his eyebrows draw close together, the tiny dimple next to his left nostril standing out as his lips draw into a pout. When he makes this face, Yuu can't resist ducking back in for another kiss, which earns a triumphant grin that he feels instead of sees. He thinks Ryuu makes that face because he knows Yuu is a sucker for it, and Yuu thinks _maybe_ he should feel cheated, but he loves kissing Ryuu anyway so it's not as if it's a chore to continue kissing him.

 

Another thing he's learned, possibly his favorite discovery, is that Ryuu loves being the little spoon when they cuddle. He'd discovered it by accident one day when he jokingly asked why he was always the little spoon, not really minding it since he _is_ the smaller one. But Ryuu had bitten his lip before admitting that he thought it was what Yuu would prefer, so Yuu had then suggested that they try switching—and while it had been a little awkward at first with the vast size difference between them, the second Ryuu had curled his head to rest under Yuu's chin while Yuu's arms wrapped around his middle and held him close, legs tangling together, Ryuu had let out the softest sound of content. Yuu hadn't been able to resist nuzzling his face into the back of the taller boy's neck, leaving a soft kiss there and letting him know that he really liked holding him. Ryuu's ears had gone impossibly red as he admitted that he liked being held, he _really_ did, the words leaving his mouth in an embarrassed stutter. Since then, Yuu has been the big spoon almost every time they cuddle. They still like to switch it around sometimes, because sometimes Yuu prefers to be held instead, since Ryuu is big and warm and his entire body surrounds Yuu's own. Either way, cuddling with Ryuu is great.

 

It's on a rainy, otherwise unremarkable morning that Yuu learns something new about his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

They're laying in Yuu's bed, facing each other instead of spooning. Ryuu's cheeks are still flushed from their intense makeout session, and Yuu is sure his hair is a frightful mess from Ryuu's fingers raking through it over and over again, but it's okay―Yuu's mom is gone for the weekend, so there's no one around to see them. It's early, maybe 5:30 am, and they've yet to sleep; they'd been talking for most of the night, mostly about nothing, and they hadn't really noticed how much time had passed until diluted grey light began to filter in through Yuu's dark blue curtains.

 

“I can't believe we stayed up so late,” Ryuu murmurs, his voice raspy after talking for so long. “Are you tired?”

 

Yuu hums. “A little. You?” He toys with Ryuu's hand as he speaks, running his fingers over the lines on his palms and tugging absentmindedly on his long fingers.

 

Ryuu cracks a smile. “Kinda, but if you don't wanna sleep yet then I'm open to staying up.”

 

Yuu snorts. “You just wanna kiss me more, you loser,” he teases, abandoning the taller boy's hand to run his fingers up and down his bare torso instead. Ryuu shivers at that, licking his lips as his grey eyes flicker back and forth from Yuu's eyes to his mouth, and Yuu can't help but grin. His boyfriend is so obvious.

 

Ryuu catches his hand, pinning it to the bed before rolling over to hover over the smaller teen, their lips only a breath apart. “So what if I do?” he asks, and Yuu shivers at that raspy tone.

 

With heavy-lidded brown eyes, Yuu slings his free arm over Ryuu's shoulder, sliding his hand down the warm, smooth skin of his back. “I think you should hurry up and do it before I roll you over and do it for you,” he whispers.

 

Ryuu doesn't comment further; he surges forward, sealing Yuu's mouth with his own, their teeth clacking together with how eagerly he kisses him. They both ignore the slight pain, however―it's not enough to warrant more than an errant thought. Yuu pulls him as close as he can, pressing their bare chests together and drawing a throaty groan from the boy above him as he wraps his legs around his waist.

 

Distantly, Yuu notices that it had started to rain at some point―he can hear the rhythmic patters of it hitting his window, but he pays it no mind. Ryuu's tongue is rubbing against his own, sliding around the inside of his teeth and effectively turning his brain to mush. The taller boy has started to move his hips, whether unconsciously or not, and heat shoots through Yuu's body, originating from the point between his legs. His room is already hot enough from the balmy summer air, yet his body keeps growing hotter with every second that passes.

 

Thunder rolls in the distance, and Ryuu jerks away almost instantly. Blinking hard, chest heaving from the intense kiss, Yuu slides his free hand to rest on the back of his boyfriend's neck, nails gently scratching the buzzed hair there. “Ryuu?” he questions, sounding breathless.

 

“Sorry, I wasn't expecting the thunder,” the taller boy replies, touching their noses together for a moment before continuing. “Now, where were we?”

 

Yuu's eyes flutter shut as Ryuu kisses him again, more slowly this time. His hand, still pinned to the bed, is clenched in a tight fist as the taller boy begins leaving wet kisses down the line of his jaw, causing his toes to curl and his legs to tighten around his waist. “Aaha, Ryuu, not there,” he laughs when Ryuu's lips find a ticklish part of his neck. He squirms until Ryuu moves to a different part with nothing but a chuckle and a quiet “Sorry, Yuu-san.” Heat flashes through Yuu at hearing his name like that, raspy and a little breathless. Unconsciously, he curls his toes and holds him tighter.

 

He thinks Ryuu is going to end up killing him one of these days with how attractive he is.

 

Ryuu returns to lavishing Yuu's neck with nips and kisses, drawing soft appreciative moans from the smaller boy. Sometimes, he sucks on his skin and leaves a small mark―breathlessly, Yuu halfheartedly complains that the guys aren't going to leave him alone when they see, but when Ryuu asks him if he wants him to stop in a voice dripping with sensuality, Yuu can't bring himself to say yes. It's not as if he actively dislikes the marks, anyway.

 

When Ryuu's thigh slides teasingly over the front of Yuu's boxer shorts, he nearly chokes on his tongue. His boyfriend's name leaves his mouth in a garbled moan, and before he knows it, he's tugging Ryuu's mouth from his neck back to his own. Ryuu lets out a moan of his own as Yuu's tongue plunges into his mouth, leaving him breathless and temporarily distracting him from his movements. Yuu takes this opportunity to reverse their positions, pressing Ryuu's larger body back into his mountain of pillows. “Want you,” he mumbles into the kiss, hands roving over Ryuu's muscular chest. When his hands reach the elastic waistband of Ryuu's boxer-briefs, he toys with it, not wanting to do anything without an acknowledgement from his boyfriend.

 

“Mm, want you too,” Ryuu groans, sliding a hand up into Yuu's messy hair and kissing him harder. Taking that as permission, Yuu's small hand slips beneath the waistband, and Ryuu lets out a shaky breath against his lips as callused fingers come in contact with his dick.

 

Yuu separates their mouths and kisses his way down to Ryuu's ear, his voice breathy as he asks “What do you want me to do, Ryuu?”

 

Ryuu _whines_ , and Yuu thinks it's kind of incredible how quickly he turns into a total mess like this. Not even a minute ago, he'd been on top of Yuu and setting the pace, but now he was completely at Yuu's mercy.

 

“Yuu-san, please,” he gasps as Yuu nips on his earlobe, pulling on it gently with his teeth. His fingers have moved to Ryuu's hip, rubbing it teasingly, and Ryuu squirms.

 

Deciding to be merciful instead of teasing him further, Yuu tugs Ryuu's boxers halfway down his thighs and closes his hand fully around his half-hard dick, pumping it slowly. His lips move down Ryuu's neck, where he leaves a couple marks. “Payback,” he murmurs before continuing to his collarbone, thoroughly ravishing the sensitive skin there. Ryuu's hands are tight in his hair, but it doesn't bother Yuu much―it just proves that he's making Ryuu feel good, which is all he really cares about.

 

As he's making his way down Ryuu's torso, leaving a few bites here and there, there's a loud rumble from outside followed by a flash of lightning so bright that it momentarily illuminates the room. Ryuu lets out a strangled-sounding yelp and jumps, accidentally pulling hard on Yuu's hair when he forgets to let go. Yuu looks up with watery eyes, scalp stinging, and he finds Ryuu's eyes fixed on the window. He looks...scared?

 

“Ryuu?” he questions, sitting up. “Are you alright?”

 

Ryuu jumps when Yuu speaks to him, his head whipping toward him. He lets out a nervous laugh, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “I'm fine, Yuu-san, it's nothing to worry about.” Just as he finishes talking, there's another loud crash of thunder, causing him to flinch and squeeze his eyes shut.

 

Yuu's eyes soften, and he reaches out to lay a hand on top of Ryuu's, which is fisted in the blankets. “Ryuu, are you scared of thunderstorms?” He asks it gently, not wanting to make it seem like he was making fun of him.

 

Grey eyes fly open at the question. “Who, me? Scared of a little storm? Yuu-san, that's crazy,” he replies, speaking a little too quickly to sound believable.

 

Yuu lets out a soft snort. “Ryuu, you're gonna rip a hole in my bedsheets with how tightly you're squeezing them. You're not really fooling anyone.” He squeezes his hand a little, moving to sit beside him instead. “I'm not gonna make fun of you, y'know? Everyone has shit they're scared of. You don't have to lie to me.”

 

“Yeah, but that's such a lame fear,” Ryuu protests weakly, reluctantly tugging his boxer-briefs back up.

 

“I bet my fear is lamer,” Yuu says with a grin, poking his arm.

 

Ryuu raises an eyebrow. “I doubt it.”

 

Yuu scoffs. “Ryuu, I'm scared of dolls. Like, _terrified_. I'm scared they're going to come to life and kill me or something...they really freak me out. At least your fear is something rational.”

 

Ryuu's hand covers his mouth, but Yuu can still see the laughter in his eyes and feel his body silently shake. It doesn't bother him, though―he knows how ridiculous his fear sounds. Still, he nudges his boyfriend. “Don't laugh, asshole, I just told you my deepest, darkest secret,” he says lightly, laying his head on Ryuu's shoulder.

 

When Ryuu lowers his hand from his mouth, he's smiling. It's Yuu's favorite smile―his eyes have that soft kind of look to them, and the dimples in his cheeks are showing. It makes Yuu want to kiss him again. “Sorry, Yuu-san, I didn't mean to laugh at you.” He turns his head to kiss Yuu's forehead, reaching around him to tug him closer. “Thanks for not making fun of me or anything. I love you...like, a lot,” he adds quietly, toying with Yuu's hair.

 

Inexplicably, Yuu feels his eyes prick with tears. Even though they both love each other, it's rare that either of them actually say the words out loud―mostly because they both feel it doesn't even really _need_ to be said, but also because it usually embarrasses them both to state their feelings so plainly. Hearing Ryuu say it makes Yuu happy, though. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

“I love you too,” he whispers back, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

Ryuu draws back a little, still smiling that smile, and a warm, callused thumb rubs at Yuu's cheek. “You don't have to cry about it, you know,” he says softly, a teasing edge to his voice.

 

Yuu pushes him, scoffing. “I'm not crying, I'm just tired! We _did_ stay up all night, after all,” he mutters, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

" _Sure_ , Yuu-san―" A flash of lightning illuminates the room, and Ryuu's hands immediately clutch at Yuu, dragging him closer. Forgetting his embarrassment, he rubs Ryuu's back, feeling him shake a little. Outside, the rain picks up, hammering against the window.

 

“Hey, it's alright,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Ryuu's head. “Nothing can happen to you in here. Worst thing that can happen is the power going out, okay? And even if the lightning somehow got in, I'd fight it for you.”

 

A shaky laugh leaves the taller boy. “I don't think you can fight lightning, Yuu-san.”

 

“Just you watch me, Ryuu! I'll scare it so bad that it never comes back,” he insists, pulling back so that he can press their foreheads together. Another clap of thunder causes his body to tense again, his arms tightening around Yuu, and Yuu kisses the tip of his nose. “You don't have to worry about anything as long as I'm here, got it?” he asks, offering a reassuring smile.

 

Slowly, Ryuu nods. “Got it.”

 

Gently, Yuu presses a kiss to his lips. It only lasts a few seconds, but he feels Ryuu relax in his arms. “You wanna try to sleep? It must be after six by now,” he says, stifling a yawn.

 

“...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try,” Ryuu replies, shrugging in an attempt to seem nonchalant. Yuu can see the residual fear in his eyes, however, and he feels his heart clench a little.

 

“I'll be right here with you,” he promises. “You can just squeeze me if you get scared. I'll be just like a giant teddy bear.”

 

He sees Ryuu's lips twitch. “I'm positive that I've seen teddy bears bigger than you, Yuu-san.”

 

“ _Hey_ , there's no need to bring my height into this,” he huffs, moving away from Ryuu to climb under his thin blanket and lay back against the pillows.

 

A soft laugh leaves the taller boy as he slides under the blanket with him, laying his head on Yuu's shoulder and slinging an arm around him. “Sorry, that was mean. And...sorry that we had to stop what we were doing because of me.”

 

Yuu smiles, kissing his forehead. “Eh, I don't really mind. We have all weekend for that anyway, it's no big deal.”

 

“...I know I already said it, but I really do love you,” Ryuu says quietly, nuzzling his face into Yuu's chest.

 

Yuu feels his face heat up. “You're saying that an awful lot tonight, what gives?”

 

He feels Ryuu smile. “I've only said it twice, ya know. And...I dunno, I guess I wanna start actually telling you more. I know that you already know, but...you deserve to hear it. Even if saying it is embarrassing as hell.”

 

“Oh my _god_ , Ryuu, when did you become such a sap?” He covers the lower half of his face, thoroughly embarrassed, but still, he's happy.

 

“I've always been one deep inside,” he answers cheekily, propping himself up on his elbow so he can look at Yuu's face. “...you're really cute when you're embarrassed, Yuu-san,” he tacks on, and even in the partial darkness, Yuu can still see his cheeks redden.

 

“Yeah, well I could say the same about you,” Yuu counters, averting his eyes.

 

They both stay like that for a moment, neither of them looking at the other, before Ryuu speaks up. “I don't know where all of that came from,” he admits. “I mean, I meant everything I said, but...” He lets the sentence drop there, like he can't find the words he's looking for.

 

“I think we're both overtired,” Yuu mumbles. “But...for the record...I'm glad. And even though you already know it...I love you too. God, Ryuu, I love you so much.”

 

“Yuu-san...” His voice sounds a little choked up, and it embarrasses Yuu even more.

 

“I think we should both sleep before we get even more embarrassed than we already are,” he suggests. Quieter, he mutters, “If that's even possible.”

 

Ryuu nods before pausing, biting his lip. Slowly, he moves in to kiss Yuu, and the shorter boy's eyes flutter shut at the action. It's a tender kiss, nothing like the frantic kisses they'd shared moments before, and Yuu thinks that kisses like these might be his favorite. Not that he doesn't like the other kisses, but...there's something nice about quiet, unhurried moments like these.

 

They separate a moment later, and Ryuu lays back down, his head settling into the dip of Yuu's shoulder. Yuu wraps his arms securely around him, pressing his lips against his forehead and letting them rest there, and everything is quiet aside from the rhythmic patters of the rain hitting the window. Occasionally they see the lightning and hear thunder, but it keeps getting further away and less frequent. Slowly, Ryuu truly relaxes, and eventually Yuu hears him begin to quietly snore.

 

It's weird. Back before they'd started dating, he'd thought he already knew everything there was to know about his best friend, but it seems now like he's constantly learning something new. And Yuu likes that―it's like he's getting to know Ryuu all over again. Like he's getting the uncut version of his favorite movie or something. He doesn't want it to ever end; he wants to spend the rest of his life learning everything he can about Ryuu, and maybe it's a little naive to think that they'll always be together since they're only eighteen, but...whenever he imagines his future, Ryuu is always right by his side. It's impossible for him to picture a life without his best friend in it somehow.

 

“I really must be overtired,” he whispers to himself, shaking his head a little. He's definitely thinking too much―he needs sleep. His eyes are burning, anyway.

 

Kissing Ryuu's forehead one more time, he allows his eyes to close, letting the rain lull him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've accepted the fact that im never getting out of tananoya hell
> 
> anyway hmu on [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com) and talk tananoya to me :')


End file.
